


Cat Games

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of video games turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidoriTenchi90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/gifts).



> This was for the prompt "Catboys having fun."
> 
> It's all pure fluff.

"Have some, Haru-chan! They're really good," Makoto said happily as he held out the tray of chocolate cookies. Makoto's tail wagged excitedly.

 

Moments like these, Makoto reminded him more of a dogboy than a catboy. Haru's ears twitched as he gazed at the cookies warily.

 

Makoto's calico ears drooped a little. "Please Haru. They're really good."

 

Haru sighed and took one of the cookies, sniffing it. His eyes widened in surprise. They smelled good. Really good. He took one and bit it. His eyes widened in surprise. They tasted delicious.

 

"I told you, you would like them," Makoto said happily. His ears perked up and his tail wagged happily again.

 

Haru shrugged as he finished off the cookie. There was something in it that he couldn't figure out the taste. Something that gave the cookie a little extra flavor.

 

"They're okay," Haru said softly.

 

Makoto chuckled. "Of course," Makoto said, pointedly looking at Haru's tail.

 

Haru glanced down and saw that his tail was doing an imitation of Makoto's. He glared at it. His tail stopped wagging. Satisfied, abruptly Haru turned to the kitchen. "I'll make tea."

 

He could hear Makoto giggling behind him, but he ignored him. Even after he finished making the tea, Haru still couldn't figure out what was the strange ingredient in the cookie. He brought out the tea, this time his tail wagging in agitation. Haru frowned when he stepped into the living room.

 

Makoto was sitting on the couch, the video game system set up, but with his gaze glued to the menu screen. Makoto's eyes were wide, his sight darting from one thing on the screen to the next.

 

"Makoto?" Haru asked.

 

Makoto jumped in surprise, nearly dropping his controller before scrambling to catch it.

 

Haru stared blankly at him.

 

Makoto caught the look and laughed nervously. "Sorry, Haru. I was lost in thought."

 

Hare stared at Makoto for a moment then decided he would accept that answer, before placing the tea on the table near the cookies. Pouring Makoto and himself a cup, he took another cookie. He caught Makoto giving him a pleased look, but Haru ignored it. It wasn't that the cookies were that great. Mackerel was definitely better, But he found himself growing annoyed that he couldn't figure out what was in the last ingredient. It was at the tip of his tongue.

 

"Haru, are you okay?"

 

"Hmm," Haru said, looking at Makoto.

 

"Your ears are lying flat," Makoto said with concern.

 

"I'm fine," Haru said and bit into the cookie. After chewing thoughtfully he nodded to the game.

 

"Okay, I'll start it now."

 

The were playing a game Makoto suggested. Something Kart 8. A racing game.

 

"There's even an underwater track," Makoto said happily and started the game.

 

They started and soon they were both engrossed in the game. That was until something strange started happening. Makoto was lagging more and more behind in the games. Haru rised a glance over and noticed Makoto staring at the screen with wide eyes. His gaze darting from the racing shells, to the drivers, to anything that seemed to flash across the screen. His ears were twitching at every sound.

 

"Makoto?" Haru asked.

 

Makoto jumped and quickly glanced at Haru, his kart running off the track. "Huh? Haru!" Makoto squeaked out.

 

Haru frowned, not sure what was so amazing that Makoto had to go into a full panic, that was until he realized what he was doing. Somehow, without him even realizing it, Haru had moved closer to Makoto and was rubbing against him. A low purr spilled from his throat.

 

Haru abruptly stood. His eyes wide in surprise, but as soon as he stood he found his entire body itching to move in a hundred directions at once. Without saying a word he started to move to the kitchen. He should make some makerel. It would calm him down. Then he stopped and turned. No the bath would be better. But as he was walking to the bath he saw the window and it was so nice or and what was that. His fingers flexed and he was just about to push open the door and dart after the squirrel under his tree when there was a loud crash.

 

Haru abruptly turned and there was Makoto with his tail puffed out and his ears straight up crouched on the ground. He was against starring with wide -eyes as the tray of cookies laid on the ground.

 

Haru blinked at the sight and hurried walked over, or he should have walked over, instead he bounded forward and abruptly dropped to the ground, rolling happily in the broken cookies. He let out a mixture of happy purrs and growls.

 

Suddenly Haru felt a heavy weight on top of him as Makoto abruptly pounced on him. Haru hissed and then immediately began purring again.

 

Makoto let out a soft meow and nuzzled him.

 

Haru's purring grew louder.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, before Makoto's voice broke through the fog. "I think there might be something wrong with the cookies."

 

"Catnip," Haru said simply.

 

"Oh! SO that was the secret ingredient Nagisa put in."

 

"Nagisa," Haru asked as he stared at Makoto's tail. The calico tail flicked back and forth, begging to be caught.

 

"He helped me make them," Makoto said, sounding way too happy for the situation.

 

"Ah," Haru said. That explained everything. He reached out and caught Makoto's tail. He nuzzled it contently, happy with his prize.

 

"Haru," Makoto whined, but he didn't pull away.

 

"Accept it," Haru said.

 

Makoto sighed and snuggled closer to Haru, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled Haru's neck.

 

Haru buried his face closer to Makoto's tail, hiding away the small smile on his lips. He would have to thank Nagisa later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I admit, I'm not used to writing pure fluff, so this was a little hard for me to write. :)


End file.
